This invention relates to a steerable wheeled carrier for using a lawn edger as both a lawn mowing and edging tool. The invention finds particular utility as a carrier for a nylon line type lawn edger, to permit using the edger as a lawn mowing tool, without hampering its edging ability while mounted on the carrier. The carrier simplifies manipulation of the edger and avoids operator fatigue during long periods of use of the edger.
In recent years, flexible line rotary lawn edgers and trimmers have become popular largely because of their increased safety over metal blade-type edgers. One version of such an edger includes a tubular casing containing a flexible shaft driven by a motor at one end of the casing, the shaft driving a cutting head at the other end of the casing. Such a cutter is shown and desribed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,068.
Various body connected supports have been used to carry such mower units so that they can be maneuvered during edging. Often a strap is attached near the power source and the unit is supported on the shoulder of the operator. A handle bar is located on the upper end of the tubular casing so the cutting head can be raised or lowered, tilted, or moved laterally in the desired direction. Such arrangements, however, puts the entire weight of the unit on the operator and requires a concentrated effort on his part to keep the head at the proper location and angle. After extended periods of trimming the operator tends to become fatigued frequently resulting in improper orientation of the head. In addition, to momentarily leave the unit, it must be shut down and removed from the user's shoulder.